Una hermosa canción
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Tras llegar cansada de su deber como comandante, Kotori se encuentra en una situación que no se esperaba. Historia corta.


**#** DateALive

~Fragmento~

Una hermosa canción

* * *

Kotori regresaba cansada del Fraxinus tras lidiar otro día con el tema de los espíritus y con el papeleo que le tocaba a tan corta edad.

Ella solo quería descansar y disfrutar de una tarde sola, o en su defecto, en compañía de su amado Onii-chan.

El amor que ella tenía por Shido era real. Ambos eran hermanos, pero aquellos solo se debía a que el chico era adoptado, por lo que no existía lazo sanguíneo entre ambos, pero eso jamás evitó que los dos se amaran.

Ella con el tiempo comenzó a crecer, se distanció un poco de su hermano y actualmente tenía que enfrentar la dura realidad de dicho acto.

Shido ya creció y también tenía a otras chicas en su vida.

Aunque los dos se amaran, las pocas veces que se veían lograban entristecerla. Jamás en su vida penso que un día ellos pudieran separarse, y aunque le dolia imaginarlo, ella hace riemot que no lograba estar junto a él.

Una vez llegó a su casa, escuchó varias risas entre las que reconoció a Miku quien estaba elogiando algo con mucho fervor.

—Fue la mejor canción que he escuchado en mi vida—dijo ella con entusiasmo.

—Es increíble que Kotori sea así de buena—la otra en hablar fue Tohka quien se encontraba comiendo un helado—. Seguro Shido amó esta canción.

—Ella ama a Shido—agregó Natsumi sonriente—. Al igual que todas.

Kotori no entendía nada y cuando entró a la sala, casi sufría un infarto al ver lo que estaba en la pantalla del televisor.

—¿De-De dónde sacaron eso?—preguntó ella mientras señalaba hacia la imagen que estaba en la pantalla.

—Lo encontré mientras limpiaba el armario—respondió Tohka.

Natsumi en ese momento tomó el control, presionando el botón de Play.

En la pantalla aparecía la imagen de Kotori quien se veía más chica con un cabello algo corto; su vestimenta consistía de un vestido rosa con toques blancos y en su cabello estaban sus dos moños blancos.

La niña se acomodó mientras sostenía un micrófono de juguete.

~ _Este es mi regalo para tí, Onii-chan._

 _Es Onii-chan, es Onii-chan;_

 _Es mi Onii-chan, es mi Onii-chan_

 _Muy valiente, algo tonto,_

 _Pero lo amo con toda el alma_

 _Incluso hoy, yo lo quiero,_

 _Lo quiero, lo quiero junto a mi._

 _Es Onii-chan, es Onii-chan_

 _Es mi Onii-chan, es mi Onii-chan_

 _Cuando lloro, él me a abraza_

 _Y sus abrazos son de oso._

 _Muchas veces me regaña,_

 _Pero sé que el ama con toda el alma._

 _Es Onii-chan, es Onii-chan_

 _Es mi Onii-chan, es mi Onii-chan_

 _Mi amor por él es verdadero,_

 _Lo quiero más que a nada_

 _Incluso cuando me enojo,_

 _Él me busca y me abraza._

 _Es por eso que mi Onii-chan_

 _Es el novio que yo quiero._

 _Soy feliz, soy feliz, junto a Onii-chan_

 _Soy feliz junto a él._

 _Es Onii-chan, es Onii-chan_

 _Es mi Onii-chan, es mi Onii-chan~_

Kotori pausó el vídeo. Su mirada se encontraba ensombrecida por su fleco mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba haciendo temblar a Miku como a Natsumi. Estaba furiosa, no, estaba le seguía a eso; su ira era tal que incluso la temperatura en el ambiente aumentó.

Natsumi intentó escapar, pero fue en vano. Tohka no entendía bien lo que sucedía, pero al ver que su helado se derritió se entristeció logrando causar un poco de alboroto al pisotear el suelo provocando que la Idol cayera al suelo.

Parecía ser el final para ellas...

—¿Este era el regalo que me ibas a dar hace unos años, Kotori?

La pequeña Itsuka sintió una descarga recorrer su espalda. Al voltear se encontró con un sonriente Shido en compañía de Yoshino quienes al parecer vieron el vídeo.

—Parece ser que tienes una hermosa voz, hermanita de Shido—dijo Yoshinon mientras su portadora asentía—. Yoshino, debemos hacer una canción también. Creo que podemos incluir más cosas como...

El conejo no pudo continuar ya que Yoshino le tapó la boca al saber a dónde se dirigía.

Kotori estaba tan apenada que simplemente asintió mientras su rostro se coloraba. Ella no sabía que su hermano se encontraba en casa para esa hora. Se maldijo una y otra vez por no haber revisado las cámaras en la nave.

—Me gustó mucho, Kotori—dijo Shido para abrazar así a su dulce hermanita—. ¿No sabía que me amabas tanto?

Ella correspondió al abrazo, sintiendo así el cariño que Shido le transmitía.

—Por supuesto, tonto—dijo ella mientras disfrutaba del abrazo—. Después de todo eres mi Onii-chan


End file.
